Gravity Falls Vs Star Wars
by isaacmccorklejr
Summary: Part of my connected universe in a lot of things. Sorry I accidentally deleted this and since I had chapters one and 2 already on google docs I could copy and paste it but not the rest so it is going to different on chapters 3-?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Gravity Falls Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Star Wars belongs to universe**

Star Destroyer Cipher, star date 3-5-18-9-4, 13-1-7-4-4-5-13-14:

*Alarms wailing* "Rebel forces incoming" said Admiral Jade "Man your stations."

"Red Squadron attack formation" said red leader. "Open fire!" Said the admiral. Meanwhile back on Earth Gravity Falls,Oregon" "Ahahahahahhaha Ahahahahahhaha finally what was prophesied for a billion years" said Bill Cipher (Bill for short) a few minutes  
later "Welcome one and all, to weridmagaddeon."

"We're going down I repeat we are going  
down" said the admiral as they crashed. "They're still alive huh" said Bill. "Well well well look what we have here boys." The admiral groaned as he got up "Where am I who are you" he said "I'm Bill your new lord and master for all eternity."

"Um pleased to meet you?" As he slowly walked away.

"Men take out the triangle thingy Bill I think his name was" the stromtroopers got up and started shooting at Bill after running there of course. The troopers shot at Bill but there shots seemed to do nothing. After a while Bill just destroyed them all.  
Only the admiral was left. "Requesting backup send half the fleet." "Red squadron going in" said red leader. "Go after the triangle" said red leader.

"Ahahahahahhaha Ahahahahahhaha" said Bill "Well well well well well well well hello commander Narra."

"How did you know my name" said red leader. "Oh I know lots of things (discorded voice) lots of things." Said Bill. "Now who wants to party (echoes)" as Bill destroyed the ships with his finger laser (literally!).

"Now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends."

"8-Ball, Cryptos, the being whose name must never be said, oh what the heck it's Santhar, then of course there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hexragon, Morphishape, Harinca, Pacifier, and these guys this is our town boys" said Bill. "It's time we do a little  
redecorating I could really use a castle of some kind" he said "And how about some bubbles of pure madness." "This party never stops, Time is dead and meaning has no meaning, existence is upside down and I reign supreme, welcome one and all, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON"  
said Bill.

"We have arrived admiral, but what could be so dire that half the fleet is needed?"

"A yellow triangle, he goes by the name of Bill" the admiral said as the fleet started landing. They started attacking Bill but he destroyed most of them, again. But right then the rebel fleet arrived, because reasons. "The rebel fleet, they've come here  
to destroy us" said admiral Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

30 years later_ _ _ _ _ _

"How are you doing Mable" said Dipper "Fine" said Mable "Sup Dipper sup Mable" said Soos aka Mr. Mystery. "Now behold the umm Sascrotch. One of the original attractions at the shack" Soos said.

Star destroyer Unknown star date 1-6-20, 5-18, 23-5-18-9-4, 13-1-7-7, 5-4-15-14, 117

"I will finish, what you started" said Klyo Ren.

Back on Earth Gravity Falls

"Look at the latest attraction a weirdmaggedon tapestry it's kinda a big deal town history and such" said Soos. The star destroyers arrived at this moment. "Holy shoot alright time to check my journal about these" said Dipper as he  
pulled out a journal with a pine tree on it. "Alright here 'made of extraterrestrial material have nearly no weakness to any earthly weapons can only be destroyed by A NUKE!" Said Dipper.  
"Well we are officially screwed."

"Egassem sdrawkcab Egassem sdrawkcab Egassem sdrawkcab Egassem sdrawkcab Egassem sdrawkcab."

"Ahahahaha ahahahaha oh oh gravity falls it is good to be back, hey Gideon why'd you summon me?" Bill said " Bill I summoned you to help save gravity falls from what Dipper calls a star destroyer" Gideon said. "Oh those, all I  
need to do that is gain physical form" Bill said "you're insane if you think I will let you have physical form after what happened last time" said Gideon.


End file.
